Beauty and Kyuubi
by harunami56
Summary: Sakura terjatuh ke jurang hutan Konoha saat perjalanan pulang dari kerajaan Konoha, dia yang kelelahan saat menyusuri hutan akhirnya pingsan, namun dia ditolong oleh seorang yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan mempunyai warna mata blue-sapphire. bagaimana kekhawatiran ayah dan sahabat Sakura? dan Siapakah pria berambut pirang bermata sapphire itu? happy reading mina-san! RnR please


**Beauty and Kyuubi**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Friendship, romance, and litlle fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

**WARNING!**

**Fiction ini mengandung banyak Typo, alur gaje, abal, OOC, AU, many Dialogue, and bejibun warning!**

**Author newbie, mohon bimbingan para senpai~**

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please ^^

"Hati-hati ya, Sakura sayang~" seorang pria rambut penuh uban panjang *geplaked Jiraiya* mencium kening puteri tunggal kesayangannya.

"Iya ayah, paling nanti malam aku sudah pulang, ini cuma kunjungan ke museum kerajaan Konoha," jawab sang anak sambil mencium kedua pipi ayahnya, Jiraiya hanya tersenyum.

"Busnya sudah mau berangkat aku pergi dulu ya, ayah!" pamit Sakura setelah keluar mobil, iapun berlari menuju sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," gumam Jiraiya, setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke bus ia langsung bergegas melajukan mobilnya ke kantor polisi, tempat ia bekerja.

**perjalanan menuju kerajaan konoha, di dalam bus,**

"Hei Sakura, kau tahu tidak kisah tentang pangeran Naruto?" tanya Ino sahabat Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kisah tentang apa sih, Ino?" Sakura bertanya balik, memang dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kerajaan Konoha, karena dia dari kecil tinggal bersama ibunya di luar negeri, ibunya sendiri di tugaskan diluar negeri oleh pihak rumah sakit, karena Ibunya; Tsunade adalah seorang dokter hewan yang sudah sangat profesional dan baru pindah ke Tokyo karena ayahnya yang meminta. Ayah sakura sendiri, Jiraiya adalah kepala polisi di Tokyo.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan ayahmu juga tidak bercerita?" Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan cerita tentang kisah pangeran Naruto."

"Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya pangeran Naruto itu, pangeran kerajaan mana? Kok yang aku tahu Cuma pangeran William yang menikah dengan Kate Midelton itu," Ino cengo mendengar petanyaan Sakura.

"Haduh Sakura, sepertinya kau bukan warga negara yang baik. Pangeran dari negara sendiri saja tidak tahu."

"Pangeran Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina kerajaan Konoha yang akan kita kunjungi paham, _Forehead_?" Ino menghela nafas dan memulai ceritanya setelah Sakura meminta untuk berceritan tentang kisah pangeran Naruto.

"Sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu, ada seorang penyihir bernama Orochimaru, dia membuat kerusuhan di Istana. Dia meminta kepada Minato-_sama_ agar dia dijadikan penasehat kerajaan, namun dengan tegas Minato-_sama_ menolak permintaan itu, Orocimaru yang sangat marah menyerang Minato-_sama_-"

"Minato-_sama_, meninggal?" Sakura memotong cerita Ino, dan langsung mendapat _deathglare_ sang empunya.

"Semabarangan kau, Sakura! Tentu Minato-_sama _yang menang, Orocimaru kalah, namun ia tidak mati, Minato-_sama_ membiarkan dia hidup."

"Apa sangkut-pautnya dengan pangeran Naruto? Dan kenapa Minato-_sama_ tidak menghukumnya?" Sakura heran.

"Itu belum selesai,..Ahh kenapa kau tidak bisa dengarkan ceritaku sih!" teriak Ino kesal.

"Yamanaka, jadi dari tadi kau cerita? Seharusnya kau mendengarkan pemandu wisata, bukannya malah bercerita sendiri!" perintah Kurenai-_sensei._

"_H-hai_, _sensei_ maaf."

"Karena kau akau jadi dimarahikan, _Forehead_!" Bisik Ino ke Sakura.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu tadi Ino, aku penasaran~"

"Baiklah tapi hanya inti ceritanya saja, dan kau tidak boleh memotong ceritaku!" perintah Ino. Setelah Sakur mengangguk Ino mulai melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Intinya dua hari atu tiga hari setelah Orocimaru menyerang, pangeran Naruto menghilang. Ada yang bilang bahwa pangeran diculik oleh Orocimaru, ada juga yang bilang bahwa pangeran di sihir menjadi rubah ekor sembilan atau _kyuubi_ oleh Orocimaru sehingga pangeran di usir dari kerajaan, dan konon setiap tanggal 10 oktober pasti ada yang melihat kyuubi berkeliaran di daerah hutan kerajaan Konoha," Sakura terlihat menahan airmata, terharu.

"Dan kau tau Sakura, tanggal 10 oktober adalah hari kelahiran pangeran Naruto." Ino melihat kearah Sakura menatap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku terharu, _Pig_ kasihan Pangeran," Sakura mulai memandangi jalan, perjalanan masih lumayan lama sekitar tiga jam, memang mereka tidak sampai menginap karena hanya melakukan kunjungan museum yang rutin dilakukan oleh seluruh anak kelas tiga untuk bidang studi sejarah, 'ada-ada saja' pikir Sakura, karena mendengar cerita dari Ino, ia menjadi penasaran akan pangeran Naruto yang disihir menjadi _kyuubi_. Perlahan-lahan kantuk menguasai Sakura yang sedang memandari jalan, diapun terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

"_Dia namanya Kurama, Rubah kesayanganku lucukan?" _

"_Sakura-_chan_..aku membuat mahkota bunga, baguskan?"_

"_Kau tau mahkota ini untuk siapa?"_

"_Rahasia~"_

"_Aku akan memberikan mahkota bunga ini pada orang yang aku cintai, saat hari ulang tahunku nanti...kau harus datang!"_

"_Kata _Okaa-sama_, jika kita berada didekat seseorang jantung kita berdetak lebih kencang dan jika orang itu disakiti kita akan marah, berarti kita mencintai orang itu~"_

"_Maukah anda berdansa denganku, Puteri?"_

"_Jangan tinggal kan aku Sakura-_chan_~"_

akhirnya rombongan konoha international school sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Ti-tidak, jangan pergi!" Sakura bergumam.

"He-hei Sakura, bangun kita sudah sampai," Ino membangunkan Sakura.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Tapi kita harus pergi Sakura, kita sudah sampai..."

"Hei bangun, Sakura." Ino menggoyangkan bahu Sakura agar dia bangun.

"Uhk..Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun, kau tidak apa-apa? Teman-teman kita sudah pada keluar," Ino menatap Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino ayo kita susul mereka, nanti kita tertinggal." Sakura mulai mengambil tas.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hei lihat Sasuke-_kun _sudah keluar tu!" Sakura menjuk sesorang dari bus sebelas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja...Kami pergi dulu Pak!" teriak Ino pada Bapak sopir yang di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Hinata, Tenten! Akhirnya kita bisa bareng lagi." Akhirnya setelah empat sahabat berkumpul, mereka mulai memasuki museum kerajaan Konoha.

"Hei lihat, itu silsilah raja kerajaan Konoha!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah figura besar, dimana Raja pertama kerajaan Konoha adalah Namikaze Hashirama, yang ke dua Namikaze Tobirama, raja ke tiga Namikaze Hiruzen dan Raja sekarang adalah Namikaze Minato.

"I-Itu..." Sakura kemudian menunjuk figura yang lumayan besar dimana dalam figura tersebut terdapat foto Raja Minato, Ratu Kushina, dan Pangeran Naruto yang masih keci sekita umur lima tahun.

"Nah itu anak Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina, dia pangeran Naruto, Sakura..." Ino menjelaskan ke Sakura.

"Dia tampan sekali, dia seumuran kita lho..." sekarang tenten yang menjelaskan.

"Kyaaa iya dia manis~" beberapa anak perempuan yang melihat foto itu menjerit.

"_Dia namanya Kurama, Rubah kesayanganku lucukan?" _

"Uhk, Ino antar aku keluar museum yuk." Sakura tiba-tiba pusing, dia segera memegang tangan Ino.

"Ya ampun, kau kenapa Sakura? Baiklah akan ku antar kau keluar museum." Setelah ijin pada Kurenai-_sensei_, mereka bergegas keluar museum, dan sekarang Ino dan Sakura berada di taman belakang museum.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku taman.

"Entahlah, Ino saat aku memperhatikan foto Pangeran Naruto tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menjadi sangat berat dan pusing." Sakura menatap taman bunga yang indah di depannya.

"Aku seperti sudah mengenal Pangeran sejak lama..." gumam Sakura namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Ino.

"Mungkin saat kau kecil pernah berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Ino.

"Setahuku, Aku sudah tinggal di London sejak kecil Ino~" Sakura memandang sekitar taman bunga, istana kerajaan yang sangat megah menjadi pusat pandang dua siswi Tokyo International School itu.

"Hah...sudah lah Sakura, mungkin kau hanya terbayang-bayang akan pangeran Naruto saja," Ino

"Ayo kita ke museum lagi, nanti kita malah dimarahi Kurenai-_sensei_ karena terlalu lama di luar," merekapun beranjak meninggalkan taman dan kembali ke museum.

**Wraunght, wraunght**, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rubah yang seperti menemukan seseorang di lingkungan istana.

"Hei, suara apa itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Mungkin itu suara rubah milik pangeran Naruto, Sakura..."

"Ru-rubah?"

"Iya, seingatku namanya Ku-kuma, apalah..

"Kurama..." kata Sakura.

"Nah itu kau tahu," kata Ino lalu bergegas meninggalkan taman.

"_come on,_ Sakura." Ajak Ino.

"O-oh, Baik..."

_**Skipe time**_

"Kau tahu, museum tadi sangat luas, hingga kita harus berhenti lima kali untuk istirahat." Ino mulai dengan ocehannya.

"Iya bangunannya juga sangat mewah," tenten menambahi perkataan Ino. Mereka sekarang berada di rumah makan Konoha, untuk istirahat sebelum pulang.

"Hinata, Sasuke-_kun_ tampaknya sedang memperhatikanmu tuh," Tenten menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, benar tidak Ino, Sakura?"

"Sepertinya iya, hei Hinata jika kau benar-benar menyukainya terima saja saat di menembakmu." Celetuk Ino.

"Ka-kalian Bicara apasih," jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Sebelum si monster merah merebutnya, Hinata~" Ino menunjuk Karin yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Iya benar kata Ino, Hinata lihat si monster itu! dengan PDnya dia merayu Sasuke," Tenten meng'iyakan ucapan Ino.

"A-apaan si kalian, He-hei Sakura-_chan_, _daijobu ka_?" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"_N-nani_? _Gomen_ apa yang kau katakan tadi Hinata?" tanya Sakura malu, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Hah, lupakan ucapan Hinata, kau tau sejak tadi kami sedang membicarakan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke Hinata. Tidak biasanya kau melamun terus seperti itu?" jelas Ino panjang.

"Entahlah Ino, Tenten, Hinata, aku sedang ma-.

"Eh tu-tunggu, kau bilang jika Sasuke-_kun_ mencuri-curi pandang ke Hinata? Kyaa senangnya kau Hinata-_chan_, aku doa'kan semoga kau cepat jadian dengan Sasuke-_kun,_ sebelum di rebut oleh nenek sihir berambut merah itu!" Sakura tiba-tiba heboh sendiri membuat tiga sahabatnya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Akhirnya Sakura yang selalu bersemangat kembali! kami bertiga khawatir tau, karena dari tadi kau ngalamun," Tenten menghlea nafas.

"I-iya Sakura-_chan_, hi-hingga makan yang sudah kamu ambil hampir tak berbentuk tu," tunjuk Hinata ke arah piring Sakura.

"Ahaha iya..." Sakura tertawa hambar, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Dasar, _Forehead!_" gumam Ino.

"Aku dengar-dengar, Shion, calon tunangan pangeran Naruto, menuntut Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina untuk segera menemukan pangeran, dia itu sangat egois!" Tenten mulai cerita.

"Bukannya pangeran menghilang sebelas tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Iya memang, dari gosip yang aku dengar Shion pernah bertemu pangeran sekali saat berkunjung ke istana, dan katanya dia langsung jatuh cinta, aneh sekali bukan?" jelas Tenten.

"memang Shion itu siapa?"

"Dia itu anak walikota Tokyo, Sakura," kini Ino yang menjawab.

"Memangnya raja Minato dan ratu Kushina menyetujui permintaanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura mungkin iya," Ino mengedikkan bahu. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Memangnya pangeran Naruto mau?" Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten bingung dibuatnya, 'kenapa dia tanya terus si' batin mereka.

"Kami tidak tau, _Forehead_ lagian kamu itu kenapa si? Kau tertarik dengan pangeran Naruto?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Lagian pangeran Naruto'kan hilang, mana mungkin aku bisa tertarik jika aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, dan kalaupun aku tertarik aku juga tidak mungkin bisa diterima di kerajaan, aku'kan rakyat biasa." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Huh itu mustahil, _Forehead_! Ayo kita kembali ke bus," ajak Ino ketika melihat sekeliling rumah makan yang sudah lumayan sepi.

"Kenapa kita Harus beda bus sih?" protes Sakura.

"Hei di bus aku masih ada kursi yang kosong kalo kalian mau pindah saja," tawar Tenten.

" Yah aku sudah malas pindah, Tenten." Ino mulai berjalan kearah bus yang ada angka 3 di kaca depannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tenten dan Hinata bergegas masuk ke bus yang ada angka 1 di kaca depan, setelah melambaikan tangan ke Sakura.

Perjalanan sudah ditempuh sekitar setengah jam, karena ada salah satu bus yang mogok, terpakas semua bus yang membawa rombongan TIS berhenti.

"Hei Ino, kita berada di pinggir hutan, mumpung busnya berhenti kau mau pindah ke busnya Tenten dan Hinata tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang setengah sadar.

"Tidak ah, kau saja sana, Sakura aku sudah mengantuk." Jawab Ino malas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Sakura akhirnya berjalan keluar bus, teman-temannya sudah pada terlelap, mungkin karena kelelahan. Setelah sampai diluar Sakura tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke tepi jalan mendekat ke arah jurang yang menuju hutan Konoha.

"Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu di sana, tapi apa ya?" gumam Sakura, ia terus melangkah hingga ia tak sadar telah melewati pembatas jalan.

"Kyaaaa..." Sakura jatuh terperosok ke hutan.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sakura deh, apa mungkin cuma imajinasiku, palingan Sakura sedang bersama Tenten dan Hinata bercerita tentang Sasuke-_kun_." Ino kembali terlelap setelah mendengar jeritan Sakura.

"Ukh, au siku aku berdarah, aku harus cepat ke atas, tapi bagaimana jurang ini sangat dalam, untung saja Cuma sikuku yang luka." Sakura mulai berjalan ke atas tempat busnya berada, namun karena licin ia terjatuh, Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah dan berteriak minta tolong.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, TOLONG..." teriak Sakura minta tolong. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakannya karena bus mulai melaju.

"HE-HEI PAK, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura. Namun percuma saja ia mengejar, toh ia tidak akan bisa menyusulnya.

"_Kuso!_ Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh sih." Umpat Sakura kesal. Kini ia bingung, bagaimana cara ia pulang tidak mungkin ia akan berjalan jarak dari Konoha ke Tokyo saja memakan waktu lima jam, itupun jika menggunakan bus.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Kami-sama_?" Kini Sakura duduk di bawah pohon, ia sudah terlalu lelas untuk jalan, apalagi sekarang sudah jam sebilan malam. Tiba-tiba Sakura terigat sesuatu, ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Ah untung saja aku membawa _Handphone_! Sekarag tinggal telpon ayah."namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat tanda sinyal di layar _handphone_ miliknya.

"Oh _shit_, kenapa tidak ada sinyal!"

"Aku harus memasuki hutan ini, mungkin disini terdapat rumah," Sakura mulai beranjak pergi kedalam hutan. Gelap, sepi haya suara binatang malam yang menemani perjalanan Sakura menyusuri kedalaman hutan Konoha.

**Sreekk, kresreek**

Sakura berhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh, tiba-tiba suara itu mendekat, ia menengok ke belakang ada bayangan hitam dibalik pohon, ia yang kelelahan mulai pusing. Ketika bayangan itu mendekat dan mendekat, ia tak sanggup berlari. **Bruukk, **ia terjatuh pingsan, namun ia sebelum pingsan sepenuhnya seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata _blue-sapphire_ menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Arigatou~" gumam Sakura pelan.

**~~To Be Continue~~**

**A/n: **Haloo mina-_san_. Haru datang lagi dengan fic NaruSaku tentunya, yang enggak kalah gajenya #selesaiin dulu ficnya yang belum woy!, ah itu mah entar aja, mumpung Haru ada ide #digampar reader. Gomen karena 'My Science Teacher' belum update dan malah Haru bikin fic baru lagi, yah soalnya buat nambahin fic Haru yang masih Cuma 1 biji doang. Oke karena Haru adalah author newbie jadi Haru banyak minta Kritik dan Saran di kotak review dibawah sinini #nunjuk kotak review.

Nah udah lihatkan? Kalau begitu silahkan Review~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya _mina-san~ _Harunami56^^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
